Friday the 13th Part III
Friday the 13th Part 3, sometimes known as Friday the 13th Part 3: 3D, is a 1982 slasher film. It was directed by Steve Miner, who had also helmed the previous installment in the series. The screenplay was written by Martin Kitrosser, Carol Watson, and an uncredited Petru Popescu. Kitrosser would later help to co-write the fifth installment, Friday the 13th: A New Beginning ''and it is the first time Jason Voorhees would don his iconic Hockey Mask. According to actress Catherine Parks, this entry was intended to be the final feature in the series. Due to its phenomenal box office success (it grossed almost $37 million against a $2.5 million budget) it was decided by Paramount Pictures to finance yet another film, 1984's ''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter. Part 3 was initially released to theaters in the 3D format, which was experiencing a resurgence in popularity at the time. For many years the 3D version was only available to home video audiences in Japan on the Video High Density system. On February 3, 2009, the 3D version was released to North American home video for the first time on a deluxe edition DVD that also features the 2D version of the film. {C Like many of the other entries in the long-running series, Part 3 was edited in order to receive an R-rating by the MPAA. The deluxe edition release of the film features the theatrical cut. The film contains an infamous alternate ending in which the lead character Chris, played by Dana Kimmell, is decapitated by Jason at the conclusion. Though this sequence has never been commercially released stills of it can be seen in Peter Bracke's book Crystal Lake Memories, and it was included in Michael Avallone's 1982 novelization. Simon Hawke's 1987 novelization retains the ending utilized in the released film. Plot The film takes place the day after the events of Friday the 13th Part 2, in which the horribly deformed mass murderer Jason Voorhees survives having a machete slammed into his shoulder by the sole survivors of his brutal killing spree, Ginny Fields and Paul Holt, who worked at a nearby summer camp. Jason comes upon a small, country store owned by middle-aged couple Edna (Cheri Maugans) and Harold (Steve Susskind). He murders them both (stabbing Harold in the chest with a meat cleaver and then stabbing Edna in the back of the neck with one of her own sewing needles), steals some new clothes, and makes his way to a lakefront property called Higgins Haven. Meanwhile, we are introduced to a fresh new group of teenagers on their way to Higgins Haven, consisting of Chris Higgins (Dana Kimmell), our heroine who was attacked by a mysterious, deformed man in the woods near Higgins Haven two years prior and is returning to Higgins Haven trying to put the attack behind her. Along with Chris are some of her friends including the pregnant Debbie (Tracie Savage), Andy (Jeffrey Rogers), Debbie's boyfriend Shelley (Larry Zerner), the prankster of the group, and a stoner couple Chuck (David Katims) and Chili (Rachel Howard). Also along the way is a "blind date" that the group has set up for Shelley, spunky and vivacious Vera (Catherine Parks). The group of teenagers come upon a strange man lying in the middle of the road, who speaks incoherently and warns the teenagers about the area and tells them of a hidden stash of body parts, showing them a severed human eyeball. Appalled, the teenagers pile back into their van and speed off, leaving the man urging them to turn back and leave in the dust. Ignoring the man's warnings, they arrive at Higgins Haven, and find it is a serene lakefront resident with a sparkling lake, a large, two-story cabin, and a barn. While the rest of the group go skinny dipping, Chris heads inside the cabin to check it out, only to find her boyfriend Rick (Paul Kratka) inside, who has already arrived. All of the teenagers are oblivious to Jason, who is hiding out in the barn. Later, Shelley pulls a practical joke that crosses the line, enfuriating Chris and the rest of the group. Vera decides to go the store in Rick's car and Shelley pleads for her to allow him to tag along and Vera reluctantly agrees. At the store, Vera and Shelley run into a troublesome biker gang consisting of leader Ali (Nick Savage), sidekick Loco (Kevin O' Brien) and biker chick Fox (Gloria Charles). After a brief scuffle inside the store, as Shelley and Vera are about to leave, Ali exits the store and vandalizes Rick's car, punching in the windows. Exacting revenge, Shelley runs over the biker's motorcycles and speeds away, as Vera and Shelley cheer in victory. Shelley and Vera arrive back at the cabin and Rick is shocked to see his car beaten up. Chris and Rick decide to go for a drive to allow Rick to cool down. Meanwhile, the biker gang arrives at the property plotting to siphon gas from the teenager's van. But unbeknownst to them, Jason has other plans in mind. He quickly dispatches Fox when she explores the barn, and Loco is next when he searches for her. Ali goes into the barn after his gang to discover their bodies, and Jason appears. Ali attempts to fight Jason, but is easily overtaken and presumably killed as Jason bludgeons him with a large wrench. Night falls and Jason springs into action. Shelley desperately wants Vera to like him, and resorts to pulling another elaborate joke on her, donning a wetsuit, hockey mask and speargun. As Vera sits on the edge of the dock, Shelley grabs her from underneath the water, scaring her effectively. Vera then tells Shelley off, and, hurt, Shelley sulks away into the barn where Jason murders him and steals his hockey mask and speargun. And Jason dons the hockey mask and uses the speargun to murder Vera, by firing a spear into her eye. Debbie and Andy go upstairs and have sex and Jason enters the cabin, now with a mask to cover his hideously deformed face. Afterwards, Debbie takes a shower and Andy fetches a beer while performing a handstand (walking on his hands, feet sticking straight up in the air). But before he can even make it to the stairs, he encounters Jason, who swings a machete into Andy's crotch and slices him in half. Debbie gets out and rests in the hammock, only for blood to drip down onto her. Looking up, she discovers Andy's mutilated corpse hanging from the rafters and before she can even scream, Jason shoves a machete through her chest from underneath the hammock, killing her. Meanwhile, unaware of the carnage, Chris and Rick stop the car and get out to talk, where Chris finally tells Rick of the incident where a strange, hideously deformed man attacked her in the woods with a knife, and how she managed to escape. Rick tries to start the car again, but the engine fails, and they are forced to walk back. Back at the cabin, Chuck heads to the basement to check the fusebox, and Jason is there waiting for him. Jason throws Chuck onto the fusebox, killing him by electrocution. Chili then finds Shelley dead with his throat slashed. At first, she believes it to be another prank, but soon finds it to be all too real, and she flees, only to encounter Jason, who impales her on a red-hot fireplace poker. Chris and Rick arrive at the cabin and go inside, finding the cabin quiet and empty. Puzzled, Rick looks around outside and Chris finds a bathtub filled with blood and Chili's blood-stained clothing. The terror still hasn't hit Chris yet and she runs downstairs to look for Rick, unaware Jason is killing him. Jason kills Rick by crushing his head with his bare hands until one of Rick's eyes pop out of his head. Chris goes outside to look for her boyfriend, and finds Loco's mutilated corpse hanging from a tree. Horrified, Chris runs back inside and tries to barricade the door and lock the windows. All of a sudden, Rick's dead body is heaved through the window and Jason gains entry to the cabin. Running from Jason, Chris hides upstairs in a linen closet where she finds Debbie's body. Jason begins to hack his way into the closet but Chris uses the knife from Debbie's corpse to wound Jason's hand and right leg, and then manages to escape through a second-story window. Chris flees in the van, but it stalls on an old bridge, due to the bikers siphoning the gas. Jason grabs at her through the van's windows but she fends him off, escapes, and runs into the woods. She reaches the barn where she runs inside, and the cat-and-mouse game continues as Chris hides in the rafters. Jason finds her and chases her into the loft where she manages to knock Jason unconscious with a shovel. She then wraps a noose around his neck and hangs him from the barn's hayloft. Finally believing that Jason is dead, Chris tries to escape the barn, removing a barricade Jason had attempted, and opens the barn doors to reveal Jason hanging motionlessly... but Jason is not dead yet. To her horror, Jason shwos himself to be still alive and escapes the noose, showing his deformed face to Chris in the process. Chris is terrified to recognize Jason as the madman who attacked her two years before. Jason advances towards Chris, but suddenly a wounded - still alive - Ali appears and struggles with Jason. The maniac overpowers him, chopping off his right arm and hacking him to death with his machete. While Jason is busy with Ali, Chris picks up an axe and sneaks up behind the ruthless killer. When Jason turns his attention towards Chris, she buries the axe into Jason's head, and he collapses, supposedly dead. Chris stumbles down to the lakeshore and rows away in a canoe, and the next morning comes, where Chris is horrified to see an unmasked Jason barge out of the cabin and come running towards her. After frantically trying to escape and screaming, Chris looks up to see Jason is nowhere to be seen - it was just a hallucination. But her relief soon ends when the rotted corpse of Pamela Voorhees leaps out of the lake, dragging Chris underneath the surface of the water. The last scene shows a policeman escorting a traumatized Chris out of the cabin and into a police car, as she laughs hysterically and the audience wonders if the events cost Chris her sanity... Cast * Dana Kimmell - Chris Higgins * Paul Kratka - Rick * Tracie Savage - Debbie * Jeffrey Rogers - Andy * Catherine Parks - Vera Sanchez * Larry Zerner - Shelly Finkelstein * David Katims - Chuck * Rachel Howard - Chili * Richard Brooker - Jason Voorhees * Nick Savage - Ali * Gloria Charles - Fox * Kevin O'Brien - Loco * Terry Ballard - State Trooper #2 * Anne Gaybis - The Cashier * Cheri Maugans - Edna Hockett * Terence McCorry - State Trooper #3 * Charlie Messenger - State Trooper #1 * Gianni Standaart - Newswoman * Steve Susskind - Harold Hockett * Perla Walter - Mrs. Sanchez * David Wiley - Abel ja:13日の金曜日 PART3 Category:Films